Forbidden Fruits taste the Sweetest
by hawaiianflower
Summary: Esmeralda gets caught sneaking into Arabia, and Jasmine saves her from execution in return for a kiss. What was a one time deal, and a business partnership just might turn out to be more...Told from Jasmine's POV femslash...maybe OOC
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

"Who are they bringing now?" I ask, whining as I sit beside my father's throne. Day in, and Day out, they bring people for him to decide their fate due to the fact that they're criminals.  
"This girl was caught at the boundaries. A gypsy, sir." A guard says, and shoves a young woman in.  
My breath catches and scan her up and down. She's lovely, quite lovely, ample...I shake my head, destroying my thoughts. No. That would disgrace the family were my thoughts to complete them.  
"Name?" My father booms.  
"Esmeralda..." She says, her voice light and firm, drifting my mind to further thoughts of foreign things.  
"You will be executed at noon tomorrow. I don't like immigrants." My father says, and sends the girl off.

That night, I sneak to the dungeons, bringing extra food.  
"Esmeralda?" I call.  
"Who's that?" she says, suddenly behind me.  
"Jasmine. The princess. I brought you food." I say, offering it to her. She takes it hungrily chowing away, and her mouth...I shake my head again to clear my thoughts.  
"What?" She asks suspiciously.  
"Oh, nothing...I...nothing." I say, but she only has one night...my father wouldn't have to find out.  
"Thanks." She says and leans forward kissing me.  
"Uh...." I say, stunned but having found I rather enjoyed it.  
"Come on, It was just a kiss. And besides, I'm going to die tomorrow."  
"Kiss me again, and well see about that." I say, without thinking but then realizing I mean it.  
She looks at me, then smiles. "How can you fix that, princess?"  
"I need a new servant." I say, pressing myself against her.  
"Okay. I take it this is my nightly job." She says, and starts to kiss me. My back arches and I moan and she moves lower on my body.  
"Well...we'll see." I say, then kiss her neck, hearing her whimper and I know this night at least will not be forgotten. Sighing, I kiss deeper, all around her body as we fall to the floor, locked in each other. I open my mouth to speak, but somehow her lips find mine, silencing me. "Shh, princess..." She whispers, tongue leaving my mouth begging for more.


	2. Chapter 2 The execution

The next morning, I stagger out at the break of dawn. Images and feelings of ecstasy flood my mind, weakening my knees and leaving me dizzy. The guard looks at me questioningly, but it is not the one from last night. Good. They do not know. I press him against the wall, leaving him with a fiery kiss and a small, barely uttered "shhhh…". But I myself leave with a sickening feeling in my stomach and I smear my hand against my lips, disgusted by the taste of a man. Stumbling up the stairs, still filled with desire, I manage the mangling pathway till I find my father's throne. Pushing open the doors, everyone looks up. My clothes are ragged, my hair messing, my make up smeared, and the smell of sex reeks off of me.

"Father…" I begin.

"Out. Everyone, out." My father says, glaring until it is just us.

"I need a new servant. I want you spare Esmeralda. She will be worked to the bone, I assure you." I say, authority in my voice though I have no place other than the spoiled yet silent princess.

"I see. And how will you do so?" He asks, but I know he will, if only to spare the thrown humiliation from my sins.

I smirk, and my voice carries louder than I had thought it would. "Do you really need to ask me that father?"

Turning red, my father calls in another man and issues a decree. "Go with him, and save your rotten filth."

I grin and follow, smiling all the way.

As we get to the execution site, Esmeralda's ravishing neck is spread on the chopping block, and a rather huge bloke is holding a gleaming axe above it.

"STOP!" I yell, and he stops swinging looking up. Esmeralda must not realize it is me, for she kicks out, pulling her hair back so she can see as she makes an escape. She fights, knocking the man on his back and grabs the blade by the handle, holding it in front of her as she backs away.

I step on the stage, and she falters slightly. "Esmeralda. Either you die trying to escape, or you become my new personal servant. The spot just opened." I wink and hold out my hand. "Give me the axe."

"Princess!" The soldiers around me shout.

"Shut up." I reply, never looking at them or flinching as Esmeralda slowly and carefully places the handle in my open palm.

My hand grips it, and with the other outstretched palm I offer, she lightly places hers in mine. We smile at each other, walking off and I pass the axe on to the nearest soldier. The crowd boos, for there is no execution today.


	3. Chapter 3 The betrothal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

Following the non-execution, I take Esmeralda back to my chambers. I had planned for some simple cleaning on her part, but it seems she has other things on her mind. As we enter, she pets my tiger, directing him to guard the door.

I smile at her and walk towards my bed, dropping her hand and trailing my fingers over every inch of furniture.

"So this is where a princess does it?" She asks, looking around, slightly dazed, but her voice remains husky.

"What was I last night, if this is the only place where I do it?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"You were no princess last night." She says, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around the bare skin of my belly.

"Oh really? Then you will be no servant now?" I ask, a smile in my voice.

"Princesses don't play rough, my lady…" She says, hands sliding further up. My breasts harder at her touch and she pushes more. Rather suddenly then, she tosses me onto the bed and crawls atop me. My hands slip under her top, sliding up and revealing what I couldn't see last night in the dark of the dungeon. My breath catches as she looms above me, busily undoing my sarong.

A little while later, I get up as Esmeralda lies in bed still sleeping soundly. I'm slipping on my clothes when my tiger growls suddenly and the door is burst open. Two of my father's guards, staring at me hungrily walk in. I rush to cover myself, feeling raped from just their eyes. Men, all men, disgust me so after being with Esmeralda.

"You're father wishes to see you, princess. We will watch the other girl…" They say, elbowing each other as they stare at her still naked form.

I reach over, shielding her with a blanket and call my tiger up. He lies atop Esmeralda, baring his teeth.

"No. You touch her, or even look at her again, I will have you executed." I say, threatening in a low, guttural voice.

They frown but nod, taking me as they leave. I am thrown into my father's throne but I stumble to a walk before he notices.

Another young man is sitting beside him, smiling leeringly at me, and watching the way my sarong hugs every curve of my body. I spit at him as I pass and my father gasps loudly, but the man never breaks his smile.

"I like feisty women." He says, reaching for me but I jump out of his way, and he shrugs it off, like it happens often, which I believe.

"Jasmine, that is no way to treat your betrothed." My father scolds, blustering.

My what?!


	4. Chapter 4 The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

I could not believe it. How could he just betroth me? Didn't I get any say in it?

"No!" I shout, finding my voice, but it doesn't come out strong as I choke back tears. No. No. No. Esmeralda and I…I was happy. No. No. No. I clear my throat and try again. I'm barely audible, but its better this time. "NO!"

"Why not, Jasmine?" My father says, regarding me with warning eyes.

He knows why. He knows I'm shaming him.

"I do not love this man." I say, telling a half truth. I did not love this man, but that was not the reason why.

"I have no heir. You are not marrying him because you love each other. Love has nothing to do with marriage. You will marry him to bare his children, giving me an heir to the throne." My father hisses, and the man just smirks, inspecting his dirty nails.

There is no way I'm sleeping with that man. No way am I 'baring' his children.

"Fuck you." I say, and run out. The guards start to give chase but my father must wave them down.

Slamming into my room, I shake Esmeralda awake.

I toss her a change of clothes, and a turban. I take a cloth and tie down her chest as hard as I can, then tell her to tie mine down.

"We're going. We're leaving." I whisper, and silently, she takes my hand and leads me to the window. We climb out and begin our journey as men, away from my father, away from my betrothed, away from life as a princess. And perhaps, away from Arabia.


End file.
